User blog:King Cartman/Character Sandbox
Virgil Itūroa is a high-spec human of Quincy heritage. More to come... Prior to officially being recruited by the Oniwabanshū lived at the Natsuhana Inn in Shukumei City while attends classes at the city's prestigious University. Employed as an exorcist for Shukumei City by the Oniwabanshū. Due to a historically malicious being that inhabits his soul, Virgil was considered a dangerous liability by employers and is supervised by Marshall Kōgami, the lieutenant of Tenth District who is assigned to monitoring spiritual activity in the human world. Appearance Virgil is young man who is said to be surrounded by a warm and heavy aura that is at most time is calm and stationary. He has a seemingly perpetual expression of being nonchalant mixed with a slight smirk. He is a handsome and man who stands at 6'1" with a slender yet well-toned figure. Being of African descent he possesses naturally dark skin. He has medium length hair that grows into a messy bunch of thin locs on top while he maintains the sides to be relatively well-groomed and trimmed, dark brown eyes and a small chin beard mostly composed of stubble. As a result of his first encounter and extremely short lived battle with Nagatō Sakanoue, Virgil's right arm is now black in color due to curse placed on him even after it being cleansed Ana Yorishiro. In order to hide his disfigurement he wraps bandages from his fingertips to his shoulder blade. In the human world or at his leisure Virgil wears a rather simple set of clothing. He wears a relaxed-fit forest green crewneck sweatshirt. Underneath he wears simple white undershirt that slightly hangs out the bottom of his sweatshirt. He commonly wears a black and lightweight fabric chino-esque pants that he usually cuffs. His pants are held up burgundy web belt with silver accents. On his feet he wears a pair of dark grey knitted running shoes. Originally in battle or when he traversed the spiritual world he would change into a black pocketless hoodie with lightweight armor plating going down the right sleeve. On top of his hoodie he'd usually wear large black-colored Oniwabanshū military. He'd wear pair green the left side of his pants he would wear small burgundy flag loosely folded in a triangle with the Phönix crest emblazoned onto it. After the timeskip in which he recovered and trained under Ana Yorishiro he was gifted with a set of garments that not only resembled hers but paid also paid homage to his Quincy heritage. Around his head wears a dark red cloth headband with single thin line that is dull gold in color and placed vertically on the left. Like Ana he wears a loose-fitting kimono-inspired cassock robe with his being black in color. Unlike her's though Virgil's cassock only reaches down to his middle region of his thigh begins it's slide splits just below the waist. The collar of the cassock lacks the common white clerical collar but rather is slightly stylized to the likes a military jacket with it standing upwards and possessing a tame design that consist of two dull gold circles in each corners of the collar and a single gold line connecting them. Underneath his cassock she wears a dark gray mandarin stlye buttondown shirt. He wears slim-fitting black pants that slightly stack around his ankle. Around his waist he wears a large red sash that drops in between his legs hanging down to his mid-thigh area. The sash is held up by a black belt with a rectangular dull gold buckle. He has adopted way of both his mentor and companion, and has stopped wearing but rather he wraps portions of his feet and ankles in white bandages. Around his left wrist he wears a red string bracelets that is tied with four knots and single metal charm hanging in the middle of them all, he claims that it's both his Quincy Cross and a medium that aids in the casting of a powerful spell. Personality and Traits History Synopsis The Part-time Exorcist Ones of the Garden The Dark Age Remnant Fall of the Elysian Fields Hell's Entertainment The Red-Handed Child The Gōban War Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), Kuinshī Kurosu; Japanese for "Destruction Cross") Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation :Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): :*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"): :*'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery"): Expert Hirenkyaku Specialist :Platform Manifestation: Kindō Proficiency (金道, Kindou; Lit. "Golden Road"): Expert Swordsmanship Specialist Hand-to-Hand Combatant Spiritual Awareness Accomplished Marksmans Remarkable Physical Prowess Spirit Weapons Kintsukuroi (金繕い; Literally meaning "Golden Repair"): Shukuyū Shukuyū (祝融; Literally meaning "Ancient God of Spring") :Special Abilities Granted: :*'Tenka' (点火, Lit. "Ignite, set fire to"): A fundamental technique based off of a Quincy's ability to manipulate spiritual power and matter. Virgil is able to release his fire nature spiritual power through the pores of his palms and place and charge it in solid matter, rapidly increasing its temperature. This allow to set fire to things he touches and creating makeshift explosive. By creating a path with his spiritual power he can control where he wants to start the fire or explosion. This can be seen when he used a katana and set the blade on fire but leaving the handle and guard intact. :*'Kahōgan' (火砲丸, Lit. "Blaze Shots"): A simple technique that allows Virgil to generate and discharge high temperature spheres of fire from his palms. These orbs are capable of concussive damage and are volatile in nature, allowing for them to have an explosive impact on their target. Originally having a relatively long charge and release time, Virgil could only shoot five to ten spheres at a given time, but with training he was able to shorten the time and is now capable of chaining multiple shots and creating an incredible volley of fireballs. :*'Hibashiri' (火走り, Lit. "Running Fire") :**'Hibashiri: Ranbu' (火走り:乱舞, Lit. "Running Fire: War Dance") :*'Yōsen: Enban'(溶銑:円盤, Lit. "Molten Iron: Flying Saucer") :*'Kōsei no Hōsenka' 攻勢の鳳仙火, Lit. "Aggression of the Phoenix Sage Fire") Transformations Myōjō (魔女狩り王 Myoujou, lit. "Lucifer, Bringer of Dawn") is the unstable form that Virgil goes into when Innocentius' spiritual power takes dominion over his body. When activated Virgil's body is set ablaze burning away the impurities of his worldly flesh to release the spiritual body within it. In this form his appearance changes. Above his is now a flaming halo. His pupils have now split into three separate ones, forming a downward facing triangle in each eye. His right arm is now pitch black in color with a glowing emblem that glows reddish white with his on his right shoulder. The emblem is shaped like a sun with it being a large hollow circle with numerous triangles surrounding it. Excess spiritual power is released from the center of the hollow circle like burning ash from a fire. Originally being too much for his human body, having him hospitalized for weeks, Virgil has since begun to and try to master this form. Using the principles of Blut, he has placed limiters on his body that slow down the flow of spiritual power through his circulatory system in his spiritual. These limiters are visually represented by three thick black stripes that circle around his left forearm. In this form Virgil is accessing the depths of Innocentius' soul, gaining his memories and channeling the greatest form of his Quincy power, Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"). To be expanded/changed. *'Grand Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation' *'Shūkai' (集塊 Shuukai, lit, "Cluster"): A extremely destructive technique that is the result of his innate mastery of reishi manipulation in this form. To execute this technique Virgil puts his right hand on large bodies of solid matter that are composed of reishi and manipulates them. He appears to destroy the structures that he steals spiritual particles but he actually reforms them as a extremely dense sphere that's about the size of a baseball. He then applies his fundamental Tenka technique to the sphere, essentially creating a bomb, and proceeds to levitate it towards the sky. Once the sphere reaches a desired altitude in the sky Virgil will once again manipulate the spiritual particles and expand it to the size relative to the amount of matter used to create it. At his whim the now giant sphere of matter will explode into fiery and destructive debris. Virgil technically first used this technique when he involuntarily entered his Myōjō form fighting against Kyōsuke Uenohara. He took the ground beneath their feet, resulting in a huge crater but before he could detonate his massive bomb he was stopped by Shōei Corleone and Kensei Shinkakushi. Relationships Quotes Behind the Scenes Trivia *His first name is taken from Virgil Hawkins, the title character in the American comic books series Static Shock. . *His last name is taken from Auahitūroa, a Maori deity of fire. Ana Yorishiro Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Ōken Shinju Ōken Shinju (神授王権; Literally meaning "Theory of the Divine Rights of Kings") Trivia Seijūrō Shinnōke (清十郎親王家, Shinnouke Seijuurou) Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Quotes Behind the Scenes Trivia *The creator personally cropped a number of the images used in this article. "Carefree but not careless"- King Cartman Jiraiya Yūkyūzan (児雷也悠久残, Yuukyuuzan Jiraiya; Literally meaning "Young Thunder Remaining for Eternity") Zabuza (再不斬; Literally meaning "Never Cut Twice") Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Haōshoku (覇王; Literally meaning "Conquering King") Quotes Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:King Cartman